


Ice Cream

by destiny335



Series: Lucaya Texts [4]
Category: Girls Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya is craving ice cream and Lucas, being the good boyfriend he is, gets her some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

   It was almost ten o'clock and Maya was craving ice cream.

   _Ugh, I hate my period._

   She started walking around her apartment like a zombie, procrastinating on the homework that she has due tomorrow. Finally though, she actually find her phone and texted Sundance.

 

> **Maya Hart:**   **Huckleberry come over I need ice-cream**
> 
> _Lucas Friar: Isn't it a bit late for ice-cream, Short Stack?_
> 
> **Maya Hart: Its only 10 Ranger Rick**
> 
> _Lucas Friar: Fine, Short Stack_   
>  _what type?_
> 
> **Maya Hart: As many as you can carry**

   After five minutes passed, Maya finally heard her doorbell ring. She swung it open, seeing Lucas carrying at least five different cartons of ice cream.

   "Oooo! Thank you so much Sundance!"

   "No problem Short Stack."

   Maya took three of the cartons and brought them in the kitchen, placing them on the wooden top island. She brought out some glass bowls and silverware, bringing them over to Lucas.

   "What flavors did you buy?"

   He started pointing to each carton, saying each flavor and every time, Maya licked her lips.

   "Yum!"

   Before Maya could dig in, she quickly ran over to Lucas, pecking his cheeks.

   "Thank you, and I love you."

   "I love you too Pancake. Now, let's eat!"

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
